Extracorporeal blood treatment systems, preferably dialysis systems of the type in question, generally consist of a stationary water supply with a number of water connection facilities (tap connections), which are adapted to have selectively connected thereto preferably mobile blood treatment/dialysis machines (machines for acute dialysis, machines for apheresis, etc.) for fluid communication therewith. Such blood treatment/dialysis machines are provided with internal heating systems, among other components, so as to heat the water tapped from the stationary water supply to body temperature in the blood treatment/dialysis phase and to a temperature slightly below boiling temperature (e.g. approx. 70° C.-90° C.) in the disinfection phase. The amount of primary energy required for this purpose is made available to the blood treatment/dialysis machines in the form of electric current. In addition, the blood treatment/dialysis machines may each be provided with integrated heat exchangers so as to supply thermal energy that is present in the exhausted cleaning/dialysis fluid to the water tapped from the stationary water supply or to the fresh cleaning/dialysis fluid prepared therefrom, thus reducing the amount of primary energy consumed by the individual blood treatment/dialysis machines.
Therefore, these known concepts are substantially based on the so-called isolated solution principle in the form of blood treatment/dialysis machines which work in a fully independent manner and provide, each individually (separately), the necessary operating materials, such as disinfectants or the cleaning/dialysis fluid, etc., in the respective suitable state (temperature, concentration) as well as at respective suitable moments in time.